Enemy Unseen
| number = 51 | author = V.E. Mitchell | format = paperback | published = | pages = 279 | publisher = Pocket Books | ISBN = ISBN 0671684035 | date = 2273 | stardate = 8036.2 }} Description :Transporting a diplomatic party is nothing new for Captain James T. Kirk and the crew of the [[uSS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|''Enterprise]]—but this particular mission promises trouble from the start.'' :For one thing, the wife of the Federation ambassador on this trip is an old flame of Kirk's - and she's determined to see that they resume their romance where they left off. Of course, when another ambassador presents Kirk with three of his wives, finding time for the first romance, let alone any of his other duties, is going to prove nearly impossible. :When a diplomatic attaché is murdered, and the prime suspect is one of his crew members, Kirk begins to wish that Starfleet Command would consider using some other starship to ferry diplomatic personnel… Summary With Spock taking a leave of absence to attend a conference, Kirk's old friend Patrick Brady is temporarily assigned to the ship as acting first order while Spock's Deltan protégé Lieutenant Tenaida is made acting science officer. The Enterprise has been assigned to transport both a Federation negotiating team and a delegation from the Kaldorni. The Kaldorni and another race, the Beystohnai, have laid claim to Yagra IV and the Federation will negotiate between them. Kirk is bothered by the presence of Commissioner Montoya's wife Cecilia Simons. When Kirk was a second officer Simons seduced him, apparently to distract him while the ship was attacked. Once aboard, she quickly assaults her own daughter, Janara Whitehorse. Both Brady and Tenaida appear to order course changes but both deny being anywhere near the bridge at the time. The new course would have taken the Enterprise near Yagra IV. When Kirk and his staff introduce safeguards, several sabotage attempts are made in both Auxiliary Control and Engineering, during which a security officer is killed. The crew begin to realise they have a shape-shifter on board. Some of the recent events, such as a fake report from Montoya trying to withdraw the Federation delegation, are the work of Simons, who is in the pay of a criminal organisation hired to start a war between the Kaldorni and the Beystohnai. However, the murders and sabotage are the work of Srrawll Ktenten, a feline shape-shifter. Simons identifies her disguised as a member of the Kaldorni delegation and tries to arrange an alliance but Srrawll kills her. She then attempts to kill Tenaida, imprisoned in the brig as part of a trap, but is captured by Security. Srrawll turns out to be a native of Yagra IV, trying to prevent aliens from taking possession of the world. The Federation cancels the negotiations and quarantines the planet: The Kaldorni and the Beystohnai will instead be offered suitable uninhabited worlds on a recently explored system. Srrwall will be kept in custody on Starbase 15 until her punishment can be decided. References Characters :Yeshua ben Josef • Patrick Brady • Carly • Christine Chapel • Pavel Chekov • • Dettner • Fire-in-Night • Jacobs • Johnstone • Joy-of-Morning • Kelowicz • Keth • James T. Kirk • n'Gelen l'Stror Klee • Srrawll Ktenten • Layne • Laysa • Marg Layton • Jenavi Leftwell • Leonard McCoy • Sushila Menon • Joachim Montoya • Kristiann Norris • Lisbeth Palmer • Peretz • Pfeiffer • • Janice Rand • Montgomery Scott • k'Navle s'Flen • Shade-in-Sun • Cecilia Simons • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Tenaida • Tiilson • k'Vlay t'Stror • Uhura • Devlin Vreblin • Janara Whitehorse • Yendes • Paul Zayle Dalien Cenara • Finnegan • Sherlock Holmes • Miranda Jones • Methuselah • Hercule Poirot • Tarlev • T'Slar • Tom Whitehorse • Ursula Whitehorse Starships and vehicles : ( ) • cargo pod • • Juan Martinez Locations :Starbase 15 Aldebaran • Alpha Majoris I • Beystohn • Delta IV • Epsilon Carinae • Iowa • Kaldorn • La Paz • Shansar • Starbase 34 • • Yagra IV • Zebulon-Theta • Zeta Pictoris IV Races and cultures :Deltan • Human (Japanese • North American Indian) • Kaldorni • Vulcan Andorian • Beystohnai • Fendarwi • Kaferian • Mertrovia'an • Orion States and organizations :Beystohn Amalgamated League of Planets • Federation Council • Federation Diplomatic Service • Federation Security • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • United Worlds of the Kaldorni Systems • Vulcan Academy of Science Ranks and titles :acting first officer • actress • admiral • aide • ambassador • chief engineer • commander • commissioner • communications officer • crewman • dietitian • diplomat • doctor • ensign • first officer • geologist • guard • interpreter • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • midshipman • mouthpiece • murderer • navigator • officer • Orion slave woman • pirate • records officer • representative • science officer • scientist • security chief • spokesman • spy • surgeon • transporter chief • yeoman Science and technology :animal • antigrav pad • artificial intelligence • atmosphere • autopsy • biocosmetics • biogen incubator • chronometer • climate • collarbone • computer • concussion • door buzzer • felinoid • food synthesizer • galaxy • geology • gravity • gravity generator • hair • holographic projector • hour • hydroponics • implant • influenza • intercom • life support belt • minute • orbit • phaser • phaser rifle • pheromone • quarantine • radiation • rain • recycler • rib • scanner • screen • shapeshifter • sleep • space • starship • supernova • surgery • telepathy • time • tooth • transporter • transporter pad • tricorder • Trisopen-5 • turbolift • universal translator • universe • viewscreen • warp engine • warp factor • wrench Other references :17th century • accent • Apache language • auxiliary control • battle armor • bearhug • boretelin • brass • bridge • briefing tape • brig • candle • captain's log • Cerian cherry • chair • cheese • cheesecake • chest plate • • coffee • collar • conn • corridor • day • Deltan language • desk • disposal chute • dress uniform • fabric • Federation Code • fruit • Gaelic • grapevine • gym • hangar deck • homeworld • honor guard • Invitational Conference on Extreme-Energy Physics and the Fine-Scale Structure of the Universe • jewelry • Kentucky bourbon • knife • Koorane nightstalker • language • leather • leprechaun • logic • luggage • lyr'yial • mail • Manifest Destiny • medical record • mellitus • menu • miraberry • month • nahgre • night shift • nightplum • oath of celibacy • observation lounge • office • perfume • personal log • physical • planet • poker • practical joke • Prime Directive • quadrant • quarters • rank • recreation lounge • robe • rock • Saurian brandy • sehlat • shuttle jockey • sickbay • Swahili • table • tea • terrace • transporter room • tuna salad • vari-grav gymnastics • • villa • Vulcan language • weapon • week • whipped cream Appendices Background * The events of this story occur over the course of two weeks. * Spock only appears in the first chapter and the epilogue. Images enemyUnseennovel.jpg|Cover image. enemyUnseenArt.jpg|Cover art by Keith Birdsong. derUnsichtbareGegner.jpg|German language edition cover image. derUnsichtbareGegnerE.jpg|German language re-issue edition cover image. enemy unseen.jpg|The assassin. mccoyEnemyUnseen.jpg|McCoy. jtkEnemyUnseen.jpg|Kirk. ent1701tochter.jpg|The . Connections | after = Home is the Hunter }} }} Exernal link * category:books category:tOS novels